The Ring
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "Hyung, aku mencintaimu. aku sangat ingin memakaikan cincin ini dijari manismu hyung. aku tahu aku terlambat. maafkan aku hyung. maafkan aku yang pergi tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. maafkan aku yang tidak pernah memberikanmu kabar selama aku pergi." "Hyung...Hiks...kanapa kau tega meninggalkanku?" ChanHo Fanfict ChanyeolXSuho BoyXBoy


Author : Bubblegirl1220

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon-myun (Su-Ho)

Warning : YAOI a.k.a Boys love, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana.

Nb: Kata yang di **Bold **adalah flashback

**"THE RING"**

**"Chanie...kapan kau akan melamarku?"**

**"Sebentar lagi hyung. Bersabarlah."**

**"Kau selalu bicara seperti itu, tapi sampai sekarang kau tidak juga melamarku."**

**"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi hyung. aku janji,aku akan segera melamarmu."**

**"Janji?"**

**"Ne aku berjanji."**

* * *

Seoul, 24 Desember 2013

* * *

"Annyeong hyung..." Sapa seorang namja tinggi pada nisan didepannya.

"Kau tahu besok hari apa?" Lanjutnya. "Besok natal hyung. bukankah kau sangat menyukai hari natal?"

TES~

Setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata namja tinggi tersebut. Bahunya mulai bergetar menahan isak tangis yang mendesak ingin keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hyung, kau masih ingat janjiku kan?" Lanjutnya ditengah tangisnya.

"Aku ingin menepati janjiku sekarang hyung." namja tampan itu berlutut didepan nisan tersebut. mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah dari saku jaketnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu. aku sangat ingin memakaikan cincin ini dijari manismu hyung. aku tahu aku terlambat. maafkan aku hyung. maafkan aku yang pergi tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. maafkan aku yang tidak pernah memberikanmu kabar selama aku pergi." airmata terus membasahi pipi namja tinggi itu. dadanya terasa sesak mengingat senyum namja manis yang ia cintai itu.

"Hyung kau ingat, dulu kau pernah meminta cincin ini padaku saat kita kencan dulu?"

* * *

**"Chanyeol, kau lihat cincin itu?"**

**"Hmm aku melihatnya hyung. sangat cantik."**

**"Benarkah? Aku sejak dulu sangat menginginkan cincin itu yeol."**

**"Jinjja? Aku akan memberikannya untukmu hyung."**

**"Tapi harganya sangat mahal yeol."**

**"Aku akan mengumpulkan uang untuk membelinya hyung."**

**"Benarkah?"**

**"Tentusaja. apa yang tidak untukmu hyung. kau harus bersabar hyung. aku akan memberikan cincin itu untukmu suatu saat nanti."**

**"Kau selalu menyuruhku bersabar yeol. sampai kapan aku harus bersabar? bahkan aku tidak yakin aku bisa terus bersabar sampai saat itu tiba."**

**"Saat itu tiba? maksudmu apa hyung? saat aku melamarmu?"**

**"Ahh...Ani...Lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Kajja kita beli es krim disana."**

* * *

"Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan cukup uang untuk membelinya hyung. tapi..." airmata itu semakin deras membasahi pipi namja tinggi tersebut. "Kenapa kau pergi sebelum aku sempat memberikannya..."

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu dariku hyung." isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibis namja itu. matanya menatap lurus nisan dihadapannya. nisan namja yang ia cintai. SuHo.

R.I.P

Kim Joon Myun

RIP : 24 Oktober 2013

BIRTH : 22 Mei 1991

Ya, namja tinggi itu adalah Chanyeol. namja yang sangat mencintai Suho. Suho adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mengidap kanker otak. dan ia tidak pernah memberitahu chanyeol,kekasihnya. Apa chanyeol tidak berarti apa-apa bagi SuHo? Jawabanya TIDAK. Chanyeol sangat berarti bagi Suho. Chanyeol adalah setengah dari nyawanya. ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol. ia merahasiakan penyakitnya ini karena tidak ingin membuat chanyeol khawatir. yang lebih parahnya lagi ia takut Chanyeol meninggalkannya saat tahu bahwa ia mengidap penyakit kanker. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Hyung...Hiks...kanapa kau tega meninggalkanku? maafkan aku yang terlambat menemuimu hyung... jika aku tau hal ini akan terjadi, aku memilih menolak ajakan Kris Hyung untuk bekerja di Canada saat itu." Bahu Chanyeol bergetar hebat. isakan itu tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Hening~

hanya terdengar isakan pilu dari namja tampan tersebut. ia meluapkan semua kesedihannya didepan makan Suho. meminta maaf berulang kali sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Chanyeol...Kurasa Suho hyung tidak akan suka melihatmu menangis didepan makamnya." seru seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakang chanyeol dengan membawa sebuket bunga ditangannya. Chanyeo mengenal suara ini. ia segera menolehkan kepalanya. matanya sembab karena terus menerus menangis.

"Sehun?" namja yang dipanggil Sehun itu hanya memandang Chanyeol datar dan meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa tadi di atas makam Suho.

"Suho hyung berpesan padaku, jika suatu saat kau datang ke makamnya, aku juga harus ada disana bersamamu hyung. entah karena kebetulan atu apa, sekarang kita berada disini bersama-sama."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Dahi sehun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang penyakit suho hyung?" lanjut chanyeol. Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau tahu? Suho hyung melarang semua orang memberitahumu tentang penyakitnya." Chanyeol hanya diam sambil tetap menatap kosong nisan Suho.

"dia tidak mau kau khawatir hyung." lanjut sehun. "Hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. kurasa sebentar lagi ada badai salju. aku yakin Suho hyung tidak mau kau sakit." ajak Sehun lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih berlutut didepan makam Suho.

"Hyung...Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucap chanyeol sambil meletakan kotak yang berisi 2 cincin itu diatas makam suho. "Aku pergi dulu hyung. istirahatlah dengan tenang. aku mencintaimu dan Selamat natal hyung." lanjutnya lalu berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menyusul sehun yang sudah terlihat jauh dari penglihatannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol." suara bisikan itu terdengar seiring angin yang berhembus. Chanyeol tahu siapa pemilik suara lembut itu. Suho. Ia tersenyum dan mulai berlari menyusul Sehun seolah-olah ia tidak pernah menangis tadi.

"SUHO akan selalu mencintai PARK CHANYEOL." bisikan itu terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus melewati tubuh tinggi Sehun dan Chanyeol yang asik mengobrol disepanjang jalan menuju mobil mereka masing-masing.

**END**

note :

Ahh...akhirnya FF kedua saya selesai juga :D

Big thanks untuk hunhanminute dan Maknae ku tercinta Silvia yang udah mau meriview FF abal-abal saya "Memories of december"

Sekali lagi Thanks banget ^^

Oh iya FF ini saya dedikasikan untuk maknae yang kadang nyebelin "Silvia"

Moga lu suka sama FF ini maknae ^^

Sekali lagi thanks banget /bow/

Review juseyo ^^


End file.
